k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
Welcome Hi, welcome to K Project Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultraprime2/Sig1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- White Flash (Talk) 16:28, October 3, 2012 Reply I could use help with handling policies, so sure. Whenever the tentative list is done show me. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 21:21, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Refresh Done. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 15:34, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Navigation + It's done. You would need to talk to Star as well. If she and I feels the need of another sysop, then Glass Heart will become one. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 17:17, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poll Heading What do you mean by "Poll Heading"? You mean the question in Blue?--[[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 22:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I've never even agreed to have a poll heading, might as well remove since it's too big. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 23:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply Things have been really hectic for me these past couple of weeks. I agree it'll be better for this wiki if it had a new sysop since I haven't been able to edit as frequently as I would want to. StarCrossedWonderland (talk) 03:15, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Policy No changes needed from my view, looks good.--[[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 14:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Meh, you created it, and I really don't want to take credit so you get to put it up.--[[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 14:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Done.--[[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 14:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: I didn't read most of your message for that matter. It seem rather pointless to the point you're sounding like a broken record. *Editcount are totally irrelevant. What matter is how familiarized you are with the Wiki, (Speysider is a frequent visitor of K Project Wiki so he knows what's what) *"I'm trying to burn the olive branch"? No, it was already burnt when Glass and Remant deleted templates that were beneficial to this Wiki mind you. (Granting them bureaucrat rights I can easily tell they'll screw this Wiki) *I held no grudges against anyone unless it's a more personal reason. *I don't intend to run this Wiki dictatorship, buy a dictionary and learn the word cooperation and consensus. Speysider is one of the few users I know on Narutpedia whom I trust with handling this rights. I'm not sure if Glass Heart sent you here or this was done by your own free will, but that was without a doubt the most useless message I've received. Oh and for the record, after the stunt you perform regarding StarCrossWonderland's rights to be remove, I sincerely don't trust neither one of you with bureaucrat rights. End of story.--White Flash (Contact) 17:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Edit Uh... Why is the tattoo information about Misaki Yata and Saruhiko Fushimi irrelevant? K anime21 (talk) 20:46, February 27, 2014 (UTC)